Patch 1.15b17
' Skin System added Each character has a new cosmetic skin. Can be accessed from the Champions page. When equipped, these skins are viewable in PvP battles. Arena Record Previous 10 Arena battles are now viewable. '' Tooltips added that explain why items are not equippable or upgradeable. Tooltip explaining the VIP system added. Accessible at the VIP button on the master nickname menu. New animation added for crystal-accessible quest prizes. Increased quality of ping icons and effects in PvP. '' >'Chi-You Smoke Cloud * Duration increased from 3 sec to 3.5/4/4.5/5 sec, Movement speed changed from 20/25/30/35% to 25% flat Mana Cost increased from 30/35/40/45 to 35/40/45/50 Angry Blow * Mana Cost increased from 40/45/50/55 to 45/55/65/75, Cool-down reduced from 14 sec to 14/13/12/11 sec >'Agni' Fireball * Magic damage buffed from 70/90/110/130 to 60/80/110/150 * Mana cost increased from 40/50/60/70 to 45/55/65/75, Cool-down reduced from 10/9/8/7 sec. to 7.5/7/6.5/6 sec Avatar * Mana cost altered from 80 to 75/80/85/90, Cool-down reduced from 11 sec to 11/10.5/10/9.5sec Order of the Phoenix * Cool-down reduced from 85/75 sec to 80/70 sec >'Robin' Poison Arrow * Physical Damage buffed 80/110/140/170 to 70/100/140/190, Poison damage altered from 8/11/14/17 to 5/10/15/20 * Mana cost increased from 55/60/65/70 to 45/55/65/75, cooldown reduced from 18/17/16/15 sec to 14/12/10/8 sec Tracker’s Trap * Poison buffed from 10 flat to 5/10/15/20 per level * Mana cost reduced from 50 to 45/50/55/60, cool-down reduced from 20/18/16/14 sec. to 25/20/15/10 sec. Slings and Arrows * Mana cost changed from 75/80/85/90 to 65/75/85/95 >'Isis' Starlight Flow * Mana cost reduced from 60/70/80/90 to 55/65/75/85, cool-down reduced from 10/9/8/7 sec. to 8/7.5/7/6.5 sec. Starlight Blessing * Mana cost reduced from 55/65/75/85 to 50/60/70/80, cool-down changed from 16/14/12/10 sec.to 15/14/13/12 sec. Shooting Star * Mana cost reduced from 70/80/90/100 to 60/70/80/90, cool-down increased from 14 sec. to 15 >'ZhaoYun' Spear Throw * Mana cost reduced from 65 à 35/45/55/65, cool-down reduced from 11/10/9/8 sec. to 10/9/8/7 sec. Spear Strike * Additional HP damage changed from (+hp 0.03/0.04/0.05/0.06 to 0.05), cool-down reduced from 10/9/8/7 sec.to 8/7.5/7/6.5 Charge * Additional damage buffed from def*0.4 to def*0.5, cool-down reduced from 7 sec to 7 sec to 7/6.5/6/5.5 sec >'Max' Bullet of Penetration * Additional attack damage increased from (+ad 0.2 to 0.3/0.4/0.5/0.6), cool-down reduced from 9 sec. to 7.5/7/6.5/6 Blasting Bullet * Additional attack damage increased by (+ad 0.3 to 0.5), mana cost reduced from 70/75/80/85 to 55/65/75/85 >'White Rabbit' Card Magic * Mana cost reduced from 65/70/75/80 to 50/60/70/80, cool-down reduced from 10 sec. to 10/9/8/7 sec The Clock and I * Mana cost reduced from 70/75/80/85 to 55/65/75/85, cool-down reduced from 13 sec. to 13/12/11/10 sec >'Sun Wu Kong' Ruyi Bang * Additional AD bonus increased from (+ad 0.3 to 0.5) Smash * Extra damage changed from 80/100/130/170 to 70/100/140/190 * Additional HP bonus increased from (+hp 0.03/0.04/0.05/0.06 to 0.06), mana cost reduced from 60/65/70/75 to 40/50/60/70 >'TAO' Cute Muncher * Additional HP damage increased from (+hp 0.01 to 0.02), cool-down reduced from 23 sec. to 23/22/21/20 sec >'Master Wong' Kikoha * Mana cost reduced from 60/70/80/90 to 50/60/70/80, cool-down reduced from 11/10/9/8 sec. to 9/8.5/8/7.5 sec Shadowless Kick * Mana cost reduced from 100/120 to 100/110, cool-down reduced from 90/80 to 85/75 >'Skadi' * Initial mana increased by +20 Frost Breath * Mana cost changed from 50/60/70/80 to 55/60/65/70, cool-down reduced from 10/9/8/7 sec. to 7.5/7/6.5/6 sec Iceberg * Mana cost reduced from 50/55/60/65 to 40/45/50/55 Ice Spear * Additional damage increased from 0.6 of total ability power to 0.8 Frozen Blizzard * Additional Ability damage reduced from (+0.8/+0.9 of total ability power to +0.8 flat), movement speed reduction increased from 30/60% to 40/50% * Mana cost increased from 100/120 to 110/120, cool-down reduced from 80/70 to 70/65 >'Hel' Dark Dust * Cool-down reduced from 12/11/10/9 sec. to 10/9.5/9/8.5 sec. Flaw Catcher * Mana cost reduced from 44 to 45/50/55/60, cool-down reduced from 15/14/13/12 to 14/12/10/8 >'Xing Tian' Smack * Additional attack damage increased from (+ad 0.5 to 0.6), cool-down decreased from 8 sec. to 8/7.5/7/6.5 sec Leap * Cool-down reduced from 13 sec. to 13/12/11/10 sec >'Houyi' Solar Eclipse * Cool-down reduced from 15 sec. to 13/12/11/10 sec >'Jik Nyo' Bird Dance * Cool-down reduced from 15 sec. to 15/14/13/12 sec Needle and Thread * Cool-down reduced from 95/85 sec. to 90/80 sec >'Hades' * Initial mana increased by +20 Dark Flames * Cool-down reduced from 12 sec. to 12/11/10/9 sec Dark Terror * Range increased 6 to 6.5, cool-down reduced from 14/13/12/11 sec. to 13/12/11/10 sec Life Devour * Range increased 6.9 to 7.5 Death Summons * Magic damage increased from 160/210 to 200/350, range increased from 6.5 to 7.4 >'Mi-ho' Pirouette * Mana cost increased from 40/45/50/55 to 45/50/55/60, cool-down reduced from 12/11/10/9 sec. to 9/8/7/6 >'Medusa' Snake Arrow * Fixed an error that caused the magic resistance buff to not trigger * Mana cost changed from 60/65/70/75 to 50/60/70/80, cool-down reduced from 11/10/9/8 sec. to 7.5/7/6.5/6 sec Venom Spurt * Fixed a bug regarding poison stacking. * Mana cost reduced from 65/70/75/80 to 45/50/55/60, cool-down reduced from 14 sec. to 14/12/10/8 sec >'Selene' * Initial mana increased by +20 Lunar Power * Mana cost reduced from 60/70/80/90 to 45/60/75/90, cool-down reduced from 7 sec. to 6/5.5/5/4.5 sec Moon’s Protections * Cool-down reduced from 13sec. to 12/11/10/9 sec Moonlight * Mana cost reduced from 70/80/90/100 to 65/75/85/95 Luminous Energy * Mana cost reduced from 100/120 to 100/110 >'Ronin' Two Blade Dance * Fixed an error that caused the damage effect to take place incorrectly * Range increased from 3 to 4.5, mana cost reduced from 50/55/60/65 to 40/45/50/55 * Cool-down reduced from 10/9/8/7 sec. to 7/6.5/6/5.5 sec Ambush * Physical damage increased from 60/90/120/160 to 70/90/120/160, range increased from 5.8 to 6.3, mana cost reduced from 70/80/90/100 to 60/70/80/90, cool-down changed from 12/11/10/9 sec. to 10 sec